


[cover art] In the Room the Women Come and Go

by saisei



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Hot Topic, Roy's dick pants, Uncanny Valley, pretty pretty princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They were co-joined on desk. But it was not just any desk. This was Roy’s desk of love.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Alchemy gone wrong?-------------or Alchemy gone Right???</p>
            </blockquote>





	[cover art] In the Room the Women Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Room, the Women Come and Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218476) by [Elsie876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876). 



> Dear Author, I made such high-pitched dolphin noises as I was reading, it was like FEEEEEEEEEELsplosion all over my laptop it was so good. I'm really sorry their outfits aren't as good as the ones in the fic, but I just had to put Roy in the dick pants. Also, my computer crashed and that is why Ed has no feet *tears*

  
[ ](http://oi59.tinypic.com/2vcug53.jpg)


End file.
